


9x - 7i > 3(3x - 7u)

by sakura_mochi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Nico di Angelo-centric, author hates math, i honestly have no idea what the hell this is but merry late christmas, my brain came up with this in the middle of the night, this is weird i hope u dont hate me, will isnt really technically in this but ig he's technically one of the main characters?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_mochi/pseuds/sakura_mochi
Summary: uhhh merry xmas, anxietybish?? i had planned out what to say in this summary, but now i forgot everything bc im not a really romantic person so asdfghjkl
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	9x - 7i > 3(3x - 7u)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxietybish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxietybish/gifts).



Nico was _not_ a morning person.

Usually, he got up around ten-thirty, spent forty minutes deciding on what to wear, and then required at least two cups of coffee (dark, like his soul) for breakfast.

But today, today was different.

Maybe because some _idiot_ threw a _rock_ at his window at the ass-crack of dawn.

Nico rolled out of bed and onto the floor with a dull thud. When he finally managed to sit up after four minutes, his glare was murderous. Skeletons began to emerge from the cabin floor.

He stomped his way over to the door and wrenched it open, cursing loudly as the sunlight stabbed into his eyes. Maybe children of Hades _were_ vampires after all.

Nico’s angry, sun-impeded, sleep-deprived gaze fell onto a neon yellow Post-It note stuck to the front step.

Muttering angrily, he bent down to pick it up. On it was a fucking _math equation._ 9x - 7i > 3(3x - 7u).

Nico’s scowl deepened significantly. Nico absolutely _despised_ math. It wasn’t that he was bad at it, he just hated it and would go to great lengths to avoid it.

He shut the door, crumpled the Post-It, chucked it in the garbage, and went back to bed.

Later that morning, Nico was watering his daisies (okay, so maybe he liked gardening) when he spotted a bright red-and-yellow plastic object lying in his bed of pansies.

Nico picked it up. It was a yellow plastic arrow with a red heart tip, like the kind you see on Valentine’s Day.

So it hadn’t been a _rock_ that had struck his window that morning. Nico gripped the plastic arrow so hard it wheezed and crumpled like a rat being run over by a car. 

As he was taking it inside to throw away (hey, he wasn’t about to litter), he spotted that horrid neon yellow Post-It in the garbage bin again. 

Gritting his teeth, he fished it out and uncrumpled it. The math problem was still there (honestly, what had he expected?), and it was still just as aggravating as it had been earlier.

9x - 7i > 3(3x - 7u).

Nico was about to rip it into tiny pieces when there was a knock at the door. Glowering, he went to answer it.

Percy was standing there, looking dumb and holding a plate of cheese. 

Nico shut the door.

There was some muffled shouting, and the sound of a plate full of cheese hitting the wall.

Nico picked up the Post-It again. 

For some reason, he kind of wanted to know the answer now.

Nico groaned and caved. He sat down hard in his desk chair, and spent ten minutes procrastinating and fiddling with his pencil before finally getting to work.

Five minutes later, Nico stared at the Post-It. 

It now read… i <3 u.

On a whim, Nico flipped the note over. His heart skipped a beat. On the back, written in awful doctor’s handwriting, were the words, _From: Will._ (He may or may not have squealed and jumped up and down a little.)

Maybe math wasn’t so bad after all.

(The next day, Nico marched over to the infirmary with a bouquet of home-grown daffodils and a bright pink Post-It note that read, _I hate math, but I don’t hate you. <3, Nico._)

**Author's Note:**

> i <3 u anxietybish


End file.
